There Goes My Life
by SarcasmIncorporated
Summary: My future. My baby good night, there goes my life. Rated T. Please review. All rights go to Kenny Chesney and Disney. Song-fic for "There Goes My Life" by Kenny Chesney


_**All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
>Got my whole life ahead.<br>Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
>How'm I gonna raise one.<strong>_

You sit head in hands in that musky cove with her thumb rubbing your back. The small porch seemed so distant from the world. You wish you could go back to that night, and wish you could have waited longer then this. How will all the moms going to react, when their own babies will see a 17 year old holding a baby? I'm still a boy, not yet a man._****_

_**All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
>So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.<br>Oh well, those plans are long gone.  
><strong>_You think about how you'll never get those movie deals. How you'll probably never be liked by the public ever again. So much for moving to Malibu to film that surf movie. You think about that day three months ago exact and grasp that phone telling that one man no longer will you be a hearthrob, but a father.**_  
>And he said,<br>There goes my life.  
>There goes my future, my everything.<br>Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
>There goes my life...<br>_Carson Annabelle Cooper**

You stare down at the little girl. Her eyes flicker open for the first time unleashing baby blues. It's your eighteenth birthday and instead of having a party at the 21 club, you're staring down at your first child. If only that little girl could stay in one more night. But you don't care; you're too happy and in amazement. How this could ever happen to you. A miracle. Even though you'll be trading Awards, for diapers, you're okay. Time to kiss it all goodbye._**  
>A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.<br>That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
>Oh yeah...he loves that little girl.<br>**_It's two years later and you've got your own little home with your two loves. You knew this life was a mistake in everyone elses eyes, but to you it was heaven sent, just like Carson. All day you and your fiancee stand above your little girl in awe. Taking every Polaroid you can, before hooking on a magnet and hanging it on the fridge. And for some reason, your not ashamed of it all. Not one bit.**_  
>Momma's waiting to tuck her in,<br>As she fumbles up those stairs.  
>She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.<br>Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.  
><em>**The sun winds down on the horizon. In polka-dot pajamas and Dora slippers she crawls up the stairs, one at a time. You stand close behind grabbing that teddy bear covered in stains, every time it falls and your not annoyed. Your so happy. Finally she takes a loud yawn and you hold her in your arms with her head to your chest. You get to her bright purple room to find your fiancee ready to get the little girl to bed and then you kiss. Just like the night, that little miracle was made._****_

_**He smiles...  
>There goes my life.<br>There goes my future, my everything.  
>I love you, daddy good-night.<br>There goes my life.**_

It's five years later now. Your little six year old girl climbs amongst the slide in the backyard along with her four year old brother, Cayden. Your arms around your now, wife and everything's in peace. Until your little girl falls down. You jump quickly and race over helping her from the ground. And you coo to her calming her down before murmuring into her shoulder, "I'll never let you fall again". _****_

_**She had that Honda loaded down.  
>With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.<br>He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.  
>She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.<br>**_She's 18 and half (She's corrected you a couple times), and your helping her shut the Honda's trunk. With one last slam and one last hug she slowly walks to the driver's seat. You stare at your beautiful mistaken miracle, as she wisps her head around to face you. She first waves to her mother and her brother who barely cares. Then she saves the best for last. You. And then she drives into the horizon. **__**

**_And he cried,  
>There goes my life.<br>There goes my future, my everything.  
>I love you.<br>Baby good-bye.  
><em>**

She's gone is your last thought. After three months away at college you get a call from her. And she's telling you about a new boy she meant. His name is Sam and they've started dating. Her very first boyfriend. You can't help but lie and say that's great before saying goodbyes. She doesn't want me anymore. She has a new man. But, what you don't know is she's sitting in the same place. Against a wall wishing you were by her side. Because you'll need each other more then anyone else._**  
><strong>_

_**There goes my life.  
>There goes my life.<br>Baby good-bye. **_

With arms linked together you guide her down the aisle, her veil is down and your wishing you could see her beautiful face. But another man will wake up to it every morning now. And go to sleep with it every night. Your own wife, sits with tears in her eyes, thinking the same thoughts. My baby is gone. You almost regret saying yes to that man when he first called you. But as you dance with her that night at the gathering, you realize she's your life, your little girl. You can never take away. And as they ride off with cans popping along the road with your own wife and son you think one thought;

**There goes my life.**

**Thanks for reading. Most likely you've read it because you have ended up down here. Currently I'm watching a firetruck in the other alley by my house. I'm investigating currently. It's sitting there and the fireman's on his phone and is talking extremely loud. I think the girls pranked them. **

**Anyway currently working on new chapters for all my stories so please continue checking up on them... if you do.**

**Love, EGART 3**


End file.
